


Нам будет о чем поговорить

by escuadrilla, fandom Marvel v gamake 2020 (Marvel_v_gamake)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Collage, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Post-Canon, Soul Stone (Marvel)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escuadrilla/pseuds/escuadrilla, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/fandom%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202020
Summary: Возможно, самые долгие отношения в истории Мстителей.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Нам будет о чем поговорить




End file.
